Ten Seconds
by IndyRyan13
Summary: Blurb: Sly's dreams have finally come true, but will he risk it all for a chance to find a middle ground? *Cover image only half completed. Done by Moon-Shyne on deviantart, she is an excellent artist and I highly recommend her. **Rated MA for later chapters. Not necessarily pornographic but certain nudity.
1. Chapter 1 Confessions

"Carm, honey, I need to talk to you.", said a very somber Sly Cooper.

"What is it, Sly?", Carmelita rolled over in his arms to face him.

Lying next to each other in what they now called 'their' apartment, and 'their' bed. They were close enough to feel each others warm breath on their face. His eyes intent on her deep, beautiful, eyes that looked back at him, lovingly.

Carmelita wearing nothing more than a thin nightgown and sly wearing a pair of soft, cotton, lounging pants.

"I haven't been completely honest with you lately.", Sly admitted, looking down and breaking eye contact.

He continued, after pulling her tighter,"I love you Carmelita Fox, this has been the best time of my life. I love you more than anything, but I must tell you something. Will you promise to love me, no matter what?"

After a brief pause, Carmelita continued, "Of course, Sly, you're my world", she nuzzled his chin up with her nose to regain eye contact,"I promise you."

Sly smiled a genuine, small, crooked signature smile,"Thank you. Okay, well...", he trailed off for a second and a small tear slid off of his fur coat and onto the soft sheets. He inhaled a jagged breath and spoke, "I remember... everything." Sly again lowered his gaze, and awaited a negative response.

Carmelita at first felt a deep hurt but collected her thoughts, as the clock ticked loudly on the wall. She opened her mouth for a moment but then closed it. Upon reopening her mount, she started counting down from ten, "Ten... Nine... Eight...-"

Sly's mind raced back to that night so long ago, when he was still practically a boy, only 18. She promised him a 10 second head start after they defeated Clockwerk. What did she mean, was she giving him ten seconds to get out!?

"Seven..."

A desperate Sly cringed a cringe that revealed some of his white teeth out of the corner of his mouth.

"Six..."

Another tear streamed down his cheek.

"Five..."

Sly inhaled one last hard breath.

"Four..."

"I'm sorry, Carm, I just wanted to be with you. I'm sorry I lied.", Sly apologized with out sounding as desperate as he felt.

"Three..."

"And leaving you on that awful rock, alone.", His heart sank to his stomach.

"Two..."

"I love you.", Sly tensed up, eyes closed tightly.

"One.", his heart stopped when he felt her move. Whatever was coming next, he feared for the worst.

Greatly to his surprise, she laid her left hand on his cheek and took his hand with the other. Slowly, she snuggled closer, and gave him a passion filled, innocent, kiss on the lips. The perfect little kiss that made everything okay again. How could he have been so blind, he though, blaming himself.

"I love you, Sly Cooper.", was what escaped her mouth as soon as she pulled away, and they wrapped each other up in their arms.

"I love you too, Carmelita Fox.", at that she closed her eyes as Sly pulled his beautiful vixen into his chest and sleep swept over the loving, forgiving couple.

His arms rested around her waist. Carmelita, also holding him close, promising, silently, to never let him go. In that tender embrace Sly used his last moment of consciousness to whisper, "I love you.", in Carmelita's two-toned ear. "I love you too... Ringtail.", Carmelita smiled softly, and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

I would much enjoy reading your comments and critiques. Constructive critisism and pointing out my erreors is also appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this short introduction to the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Reminiscing

Sly's eyes lightly opened. Taking in the moment, his eyes directed their attention to the angelic, auburn figure in his arms. The clock ticked on, and the sheets lingered around their bodies. Faint light leaked through the drawn curtains, and created an aurora around them.

Sly analyzed her limp, multi-colored, ear and smiled to himself. He longed not to wake her as he kissed her sapphire hair. Sly tenderly brushed his hand up to her shoulder. Slowly, he began to brush the fur on her cheek with the back of his index finger. As Sly smoothed the superbly colored coat on her cheek, the vixen took a deep breath before mildly squeezing him. Her eyes fluttered opened; Sly put his hand back on her shoulder.

"My love awakes.", at only a whisper.

"Never let go.", Carmelita closed her eyes and snuggled into Sly's grey chest.

A small smile drew across his face, "I never will, promise."

"I finally got you, Ringtail.", Carmelita exhaled comfortably, and laid her hands on Sly's chest.

"I suppose you do.", The smile on his face growing into a grin.

Minuets passed as the two lay silent with their eyes closed. Body heat radiating beep into the heart and soul of the other. All that could be herd was the ticking of the clock. After Sly had satisfied his emotional hunger, physical hunger set in. He kissed his beloved vixen before carefully sitting up. He felt the furs on his side settle into their normal place. The tall, thin raccoon inched his feet around and sat for a moment before raising into a standing position. With no intention of doing so, he walked totally silently over to the french door, placing his hands on the handles between the curtains. They easily pivoted open, air filled the curtains with a gentle breeze. Sly took a deep breath and smiled to himself.

"I'm going to prepare some breakfast, what would my queen like this beautiful morning?", Carmelita snickered at Sly's inquiry.

"Um... I'd be happy with pancakes and coffee, if that wouldn't be too much trouble.", she gleamed and let out a cute laugh.

"Sounds delicious. I shall return.", comically Sly walked out of the room leaving Carmelita alone in her thoughts.

Her smile may have dimmed but it was still there, and nothing could explain the joy that she was experiencing. Her heart ached for him to be with her. Even if he was simply in the adjoining room, she wanted him more than anything.

Her stomach emitted a small gurgle, bringing her mind to food. But her heart still ached greatly.

She listened to the ticking of the clock briefly but was suddenly overcome with excitement. It was not ideal, and it was not the way she had expected, but she finally stole something from the master thrift, his heart. And, by all means, he had hers too.

Carmelita quickly slid out of bed. She giggled with excitement, like a little girl and covered her mouth. Her amazingly strong legs propelled her into a quick spin. Briskly she walked through the beautiful decorated french door and out onto the balcony. Leaning on the railing, she let out a gleeful sigh. Those dark brow eyes of hers studied the horizon, having the Eiffel Tower as its magnificent centerpiece.

Carmelita had lost track of time and was surprised at Sly's appearance. He stealthily swept up behind her and put his arm around her. She blushed and he pecked that warm cheek with a tender kiss.

"Your breakfast is ready, beautiful."

Carmelita smiled and rubbed her stomach, "Good, I'm starving."

They turned and walked through the well furnished bedroom into the shared kitchen dining room. Sly had already set out their places. He walked over to her seat and pulled out her chair, like a proper sir. Then he served his partner. Afterwards he served himself, and the two ate their breakfast in near silence. Not awkward silence, but peaceful silence. Sly then refrigerated the uneaten pancakes while Carmelita cleared the table. The dishwasher was full so she started a load of dishes. They washed their hands and returned to their Saturday off, spent together.

Sly retired to the edge of their bed, with a brush of the sheets next to him, he motioned for Carmelita to join him. She seated herself beside him and folded her hands together, smiling over at him. He smiled back and spoke up, "Carm, I'd like you to do something for me."

"Yes?", a genuine, inquisitive response.

"Turn in my badge for me on Monday.", a familiar hand laid on his leg.

"Okay.", Carmelita seemed a bit disappointed but she understood.

"Just because of what I am doesn't make me love you any less.", a new-found desperation filled his hazel eyes. He looked over at his loved one.

"I know Sly.", she took his hands and looked at him with a compassionate look.

"When Dr. M's... Creature had me, I was certain I would die. I wanted nothing more that to tell you I loved you. But I couldn't, all the times I could've, but I never truly did. Despite what I did when I kissed you, so long ago, I did mean the kiss. Everything flashed before my eyes. The time when you had Murray captured and I had to lift the keys off of you. And the time the Contesa had you... I was truly worried. But when you ended up with us, I wasn't happy because you were angry about it, I was happy because I was with you.", about half way through he broke her gaze and looked down.

"Oh-. Sly, we may have been trough a lot, but you always were there when I was in need. Especially when I was massive. I don't remember what I did, but when I awoke, I knew it was you that took care of me, even before I got these developed.", she jumped up, and scurried over to a dresser drawer. She placed her hand in the brass handle and pulled it out of the dresser. Taking it in both hands, she walked back over and sat next to him. When he saw what was inside, he was amazed.

Every calling card he had ever left her, the half consumed bottle of champagne, the photos he and the gang had taken in the outback, and even the rose he left with her after their dance at Rejan's palace.

"You kept all this?", a hint of both happiness and awkward questioning was in his voice.

"See for yourself.", she handed Sly the drawer and he took it eagerly.

"Wow.", a small laugh found its way out as he read some of the old cards he had left.

Next, he picked up the bottle of champagne and looked it over, "I was quite good."

Third, he pulled out the pictures of his time in the outback, "A grin creeped across his face, "You know, to get that evil spirit mask off of you I had to climb all the way up your side?"

"Don't push it.", she smiled and tapped his arm with her arm.

He laid the pictures aside and plucked out the last item, the rose. Although old and wilted, it still retained its beauty. Sly gently placed it back in the drawer, after the other items, before setting it aside. He then took back Carmelita's hands.

"Thank you.", he smiled.

"Any time.", she leaned in and tenderly kissed her long-time friend, and lover.

For the rest of the evening they sat and talked about their past experiences, from Mesa City, to Russia, to Canada, and finally to the Cooper vault. Slowly night's veil descended upon them and they settled in for the night. Both of them very venerable, but trusting in what they had come to know about each other. But before they were entirely asleep Sly spoke up, "Sweet dreams, inspector." He winked at her.

"You too, Ringtail", with that they kissed and sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

Another romance centered chapter. It's slightly longer but It's just setting up for later chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to point out spelling and grammatical errors. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

The sun had risen, once again on the beautiful French landscape. The clock ticking on, Sly perched on the bedpost.

Deep in though staring out across the horizon. A tear dripped to the floor and he wondered why he was crying. Thinking over all the times he'd been chased by Carmelita, a modest grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. His astute ears snapped to her, who had just yawned and set up on her elbows. With him still looking away, she took the opportunity to study his physical features. Broad shoulders, and a strong, acrobatic back. And of course, a bushy, black and grey striped tail swayed gently from side to side. Carmelita smiled at the thought.

"Sly.", Carmelita's voice delicately pushing the silence aside.

Sly turned to face her, "Yes my love?"

"I love you.", a spontaneous comment.

"I love you too.", Sly crawled down off of the bedpost and made his way over towards his, and only his, vixen.

He climbed on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows. He kissed her and she laid back down flat. He kissed her auburn neck causing the fox to tilt her head back. A soft purr resonated from her chest. Carmelita pushed the raccoon over on his back then demanded a long kiss by squeezing him tight. Almost immediately, Carmelita opened her mouth more and Sly followed her lead. She held his head in between her arms and buried her hands in his fur. He held on to her thighs that were startled over top of him. Where the thin night garment parted Sly's hand rested on her soft, fur coat. They both enjoyed their kiss in the state of intimacy. Slowly, they began to resign from this act. Their mouths closed while their eyes opened. Sly smiled gently but Carmelita let out a single-syllable laugh and looked away.

"What's so funny?", Sly petitioned comically.

"Nothing.", she grinned and laughed again.

"Come on now.", he pried.

"I just find this situation hilarious.", she finally admitted.

"And whys that?", he asked but already knew the answer.

"Because!", she giggled, "The thief and the cop.", she shook her head but kept on smiling.

"At least you didn't call me a criminal.", a white grin appearing.

Carmelita pondered this and looked at Sly puzzled. He was a little hurt, but he spoke up, "You've know me a long time. Over the years, me and my gang helped you bring in a lot of far more dangerous crooks. And you also know that we don't steel from the commoners. We only steal from the corrupt or others seeking to inflict harm. Come on, Carm. How many times have I put my life on the line for you?", that area near the edge of the black that surrounded his eyes crunched up, and he looked hurt.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just-before-I never knew you like this. I never knew how tender and compassionate you were.", honest remorse was obvious on her face.

"Hey, hey...", he tilted her head towards him and they entered back into full eye contact.

"It's okay.", he smiled a concerned look at her, her heart melted.

She sank down on his chiseled chest, "My raccoon." She held him tight.

He combed through her sapphire curls with his fingers.

"Have I ever told you how I met Bentley and Murray?", continuing to stare at the ceiling while brushing those cobalt locks.

"No, never.", she was interested, causing her eyes to open but she just looked at the wall so she could stay on his chest.

"Well, you know about the fiendish five already, and that they attacked my family, to get a book that's been passed down for generations. My father, he fought to protect us, but him alone, it just wasn't enough. They killed both of my parents, and split up the book. It's name is the "Thievius Raccoonus", if read, you become a master thief with the intention of stealing from the rich and powerful, using stealth. But the five wanted to use it for their own gain. Mugshot was so stupid he just looked at the pictures. He would've just given it to me if the gang and I hadn't ruined his iron fist on Mesa City. Even so, it took a great deal of effort to get it back.", Carmelita began to discern the enormity of the situation. She realized that Sly was part of something bigger than the mounds of treasure in the Cooper vault.

His rich voice continued, "When it all occurred, I was just eight, so I went to the orphanage. But you knew all that, I'm sure you've read my file a few times."

"Yea... I'm sorry.", she embraced his grey midriff, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"It's not your fault, and besides, that's where I met Bentley and Murray. Sometimes I wonder about them. I haven't seen them in...", a smirk made its appearance. The vixen raised an eyebrow and looked up at the raccoon. Sly looked down at her, "I saw Bentley one night we were out on the balcony. But, I haven't seen him from that point on. I wonder where they are."

Sly paused from combing out Carmelita's hair and smoothed it out. Slowly rolling off of him, making room for the hurting Sly to sit up. She put her arm around his shoulder and the other hand in his. He smiled over at her no sooner did he kiss her in thanks.

"Go see them.", her voice saturated with compassion.

"I think I will. If I can find them.", again his head dropped.

"You're a master thief, if anyone can find someone, it's you.", she kissed his cheek and jumped up.

"Come on, I'm hungry.", she pulled him up and out of the bed into the kitchen.

"Well okay, bossy pants.", resulting in him getting a tongue stuck out at him.

"You know you love me.", She insisted.

"That I do.", Sly smiled and the fox giggled.

Until evening had come, they lounged around their apartment and listened to music, while sharing details about their childhood. After showering and preparing for bed, Sly tucked in his vixen. He quickly changed into a more adequate set of clothing. His old uniform had been tattered and Carmelita had disposed of it long ago, but of course Bentley had his cane and pouch.

"I'll be back before you awake.", he kissed her lips tenderly taking up the majority of thirty seconds, "I love you."

"I love you too, be careful Sly.", she caressed his cheek.

"I will, I promise.", stepping back, he walked toward the balcony edge and somersaulted off the edge.

Carmelita snuggled down into the sheets and considered calling to him. She though better of it and whispered, "Be careful, Ringtail."

A single tear fell from the corner of her eye, "Don't ever leave me."

She drew in the sheets around herself, and descended into sleep, dreaming about her future.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunions

This was it, their old French safe house. The simple, conventional, door stood taunting him to knock. There was a small peephole in the middle, of brass and a plain, silver door knob.

Without a further doubt he climbed the stairs. Every step, hardening his resolve. He would find his friends, and return to Carmelita before the sun had risen. Sly raised his hand and let his knuckles rack the door twice. At first there was no response, so he knocked twice more. Finally, he herd movement. A dim light soaked through a window and he heard the peephole squeak open, then an easy thud. Immediately the deadbolt was turned and then the door knob. The door creaked open revealing a small figure.

"Bentley?", he hoped.

"Sly, is that you?", Bentley squinted hard.

"It's me pal.", his voice confirmed it was indeed him.

"Guys! Guys! It's Sly!", Bentley turned and wheeled himself back into the living space, "Please come in!"

Slowly Sly advanced into the ill lit room. Pulling the door shut, he was satisfied with a click and he turned the deadbolt.

"Mmm, what is it Bentley?", Murray asked grumpily and groggily walked out of his room wearing faded, striped clothing.

Sly studied the room, a couch sat in the middle of the living space opposing a television on the wall. The room was shared with an eat-in kitchen. In it was a small round table and another, more desk like, table in the corner covered in computer equipment. One wall had all the expected appliances and some counter space. A hall adjoined the large room which led to the bedrooms on the upper level, out to the garage area, and Bentley's workshop.

Penelope emerged from the hallway, "What is it, Bentley?"

"It's sly! Can you believe it!?", he turned to face Sly when Penelope came to his side.

"Hi, guys.", he had a plethora of information to share with them but all he said was 'hi'.

"Holy-Hey buddy!", Murray ran up to him and crushed him in a good-natured hug.

"Gak, Murray, easy.", they all laughed and he put sly down.

Penelope handed Bentley his glasses, "He returns. Carmelita finally figure it out?" She realized how harsh her comment was, "Oh-oh... Sorry Sly."

"No it's fine, everything's fine. Let's sit.", He walked over and sat in the middle of the couch.

One very important wall loomed to the side, lined with several glass cases. In one, Murray's uniform. In another Bentley's uniform, but mostly his gear. In yet another, Sly's uniform, old backpack, and his leg pouch. In a case on top of all the others, a case and pedestal, holding none other than the cooper cane.

Murray was the first to join him, followed by Penelope, and then Bentley, who sat across from him in his wheelchair.

"How's things been going with you. From what I saw from the rooftop that one night, it looked pretty good.", they all grinned.

"Yea it's been great; I've missed you guys though. How's the rest of the gang been?", her relaxed.

"They've settled back into life smoothly.", he nodded.

"You're wondering why I'm here.", it was a statement, not a question.

"As a matter of fact, yes.", Penelope and Murray agreed with a nod.

"Well, long story short, I fessed up Carm and she suggest I see you guys.", he could she the surprise in their face although it was dim.

"She took it that well, eh?", nasally, Bentley asked.

"I had to explain our profession but she finally came to realize that our gang has done a lot of good and we have honor in what we do.", he offered a half exasperated look.

"Well I suppose that's pretty good if that's all it took.", Bentley was right, of course.

"Now, what have you been up to?", he demanded information.

"Well Murray has gotten into racing the van and Penelope and I have been building a time machine.", he smiled at the mouse.

"A time machine!? That's incredible!", Sly leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"Yes, well, it is still incomplete but from my calculations, it will work properly.", he started to sound technical and boring.

"And how's your racin' been Murray?", he looked over at his friend to include him in the conversation.

"It's been totally Radical!", a huge smile on his face.

Sly laughed, "Glad to hear it."

Sly raised to his feet and made his way over to the cases, "May I?"

"Of course.", Bentley almost snickered.

He lifted the lid and a poof of dust met his nose. He removed the came from its pedestal and took it in his left hand. Tossing it back and fort between hands until it rested firmly in his right. Spinning it in his hand until it was in a comfortable position. Moving on to the next case, he lifted the lid, causing another puff of dust. This time he sneezed into his arm. Reaching in he pulled out the pouch, leaving the backpack, and then closed both lids.

"Do you have another suit elsewhere?", he turned towards Bentley.

"Yes, certainly.", he disappeared for a moment and returned with boots, gloves, a cap, Sly's shirt, belt and most importantly, his mask.

"Thank you.", he took the items from the arm of Bentley's wheelchair.

"I promised Carmelita I'd be back before the sun rose.", said Sly.

"I understand.", Bentley confirmed.

"Oh no, you're coming with me.", he laughed.

"But what if she reacts... negatively?", he squirmed uncomfortably.

"I guess we'll just have to see. Gear up.", he walked off to where he remembered the bathroom to be.

"B-B-but, Sly...", he sighed.

"Guess we're going.", Bentley went off to get into uniform, which wasn't much, but he left his gear behind.

Murray and Penelope returned to their rooms and did the same.

Sly emerged from the bathroom and was surprised to see that the rest of the gang had already changed.

"Where is it?", it had been bothering him.

"The Thievius Raccoonus? It's in a safe.", Bentley assumed that's what he was referring to.

"I'm gonna need it for something. Please get it for me.", he insisted.

"Alright, Sly .", he went and retrieved the book.

"Thanks, buddy.", taking the book.

Sly glanced at the clock, "We need to get moving."

They took off, out of the safe house, into the night.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Nostalgia

The aroma of eggs and bacon teased at her nose. She curled up and reached for Sly. Her eyes snapped open as she realized he wasn't there. But, her heart was quickly put at ease.

"You are quite lovely when you sleep.", Sly laughed.

"You gave me a real scare.", she smiled and swung out over the edge of the bed.

Sly had sat in a chair in the corner of the room but now got up and walked over to Carmelita. He extended a hand which she took before pulling her up.

"I'm glad you're back.", she smiled and pecked his lips.

"Glad to be back.", he hugged her and kissed her neck.

They moved apart slightly and took each others hands. Upon further examination, she realized he was in uniform and his cane leaned against the corner chair. On the table nearby, the Thievius Raccoonus. She slid her hands away and walked over to the two items. First, she picked up the Cooper cane and studied its features.

"It's amazing, what you can do with this.", she admitted.

"Thanks.", he came up behind her and gave all of his attention to what she was doing.

Next, she carefully picked up the ancient book and returned to the edge of her bed. Sly, of course, followed. Carmelita grabbed her reading glasses off of the nightstand and slid them on. With Sly looking over her shoulder, she slowly opened the front cover. The brass corners not only protected it but gave it character.

"This taught you everything you know?", she seemed amazed.

"Yes.", Sly's reply was flat.

"Wow.", she flipped through the first couple pages.

"These are all you ancestors?", she desperately wanted answers.

"Every firstborn male, or other heir that continued the cooper name.", he nodded to himself.

Carmelita flipped until she found blank pages then backed up to Sly's section, "These are all the heist you've ever pulled off?"

"Well some of them are but others are just jobs the gang and I have done.", he explained.

She flipped back further, "And this is your father...", her hand slid from the page and she read about his life.

"Yea, that's him.", his comment trailed off into a sigh.

"Sly...", she closed the book gently, removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, "Why did you bring this?"

"I trust you.", she wanted more but that's all he said.

"Well... Thank you?", she handed him the book with caution.

"You're welcome.", he returned the book to its original position then returned to Carmelita.

After reading some of the events in the book she better realized what Sly had told her. She couldn't help but silently compare him and his ancestors to Robin Hood.

"I'm sorry. After all those years. I never really got it.", again apologizing, as she had the night before.

"It's okay. I don't blame you.", he took her hand, "Come on. Let's eat."

Sly stood and helped her up, "That sounds good."

She slipped on her bunny slippers and led their way out to the kitchen, a silent smirk on Sly's face.

She walked through the door, still thinking of what Sly had told her. The vixen turned and saw Murray sitting at her kitchen table.

Penelope looked up at her and smiled, "Good morning, inspector."

Carmelita let out a quick yelp and ran back into her room pushing Sly aside and slamming the door. All she had worn was her collar, nightgown, and her slippers.

Sly laughed at her, "Guess she didn't take that too well."

"Guess not.", Penelope agreed and they all laughed.

"I'll be back.", Sly sighed and shook his head but was still smiling.

Casually he walked into their bedroom and closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me!?", Carmelita dug through her dresser quickly, finding her clothes.

"Sorry.", he couldn't conceal a smile though, when she threw her clothes on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sure you're so 'sorry'.", she kicked off her slippers in frustration.

"Oh, come on now.", he sighed.

"It's not funny!", without hesitation, she pulled her nightgown up over her head.

"Um, Carm.", he grinned again, this time making no effort to hide it.

"What!?", she yelled and realized she was naked aside from her collar.

Sly put his left hand to his face and chuckled. Carmelita covered her breasts quickly.

"Wow, just... Wow.", he smiled and turned to give her some privacy.

"Humph.", she zipped up her tube top and turned her head.

"Only you.", he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Oh, yea yea.", she slipped on a boot, "I'm decent now, jerk."

"Aw, Carm.", he stopped her.

"What now?", she sighed and threw the other boot at his back.

Immediately, Sly kissed her until she relaxed. Her arms fell limp around his neck and she leaned away, just a little.

Their faces were just and inch apart, "Why can't I be mad with you?"

"It's just who you are.", he smiled at her and slid his hands down her sides.

"Come on. Finish getting dressed. I'm sure they're all fearing for their life right now.", he stood and kissed her cheek with haste.

"Alright.", she was unamused but complied and quickly got dressed, finishing it off by grabbing her pistol.

"Come on.", he pulled her out with his own strength and led out this time.

This time she was prepared, and she took her usual seat quietly. Only Murray sat at the table. Bentley sat off to the side and Penelope stood by the stove, juggling four different pans. Two held bacon and the others held a dozen eggs each. When Bentley and Murray saw her, they sat up in their seats.

Penelope was still oblivious to her presence and called over her shoulder to Bentley, "What time is it?", completely disregarding the digital display on the stove which read 6:51.

Penelope turned when she received no response and saw Carmelita, "Oh."

Carmelita stared at Sly who looked all around the room trying to ignore her cutting eyes. Although he knew exactly what was placed in the room he tried to appear as if he was taking it all in, doing a very good job at it.

Finally Sly decided to break the silence, "Bentley, why don't you tell Carmelita what you've been working on?"

The nervous turtle stuttered, "P-Penelope and I have a-anticipatd the completion of one of our proudest accomplishments. We have come c-close to the completion of a time machine."

At first Carmelita didn't even give a thought to what he had said. Once the realization of what he said sank in, she sat back in her seat. She contemplated what she had heard and couldn't restrain herself from being interested.

"That's... Amazing.", she couldn't deny the fact.

This drew them into a long discussion about this amazing innovation. However, incomplete, it was incredible that the two geniuses even thought it possible. The rest of morning was a slightly tense but Carmelita left Sly with a smile and a brisk kiss.

When Carmelita arrived at work that day, she turned in Sly's badge, without any remorse. Instantly, without hesitation, she received an ear-splitting scream from her boss, Inspector Barkley. She was used to this kind of treatment so it blew over.

Although there was a gang of thieves spending the day at her apartment, she felt confident in turning in Sly's badge, and what he had told her. He loved her more than anything. Even if his place at Interpol was temporary, he tried, and he gave up everything for her. Now, she was gonna give a little for him.

* * *

A great deal of dialogue was included in this chapter. I apologize if you prefer the third person omniscient style that I use. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Sixth Sense

Exhausted from the day's activity, Carmelita sluggishly walked through the door. The gang was gone, and she guessed they went back to the safe-house. Sly had been waiting for her to return home. He sat in an armchair facing the door while rocking in it. He was still in his uniform and his cane rested against the wall by the chair he occupied. His boots were beside the door on the floor with his gloves tucked neatly inside. When Carmelita walked in and kicked off her boots Sly stood and joined her by the side.

Putting an arm around his tired, red fox, "Rough day?"

She grumbled, "The stories are worse than ever. Why can't they leave us alone?"

Sly took it on himself to help her, "Is there anything I can do about it?"

Carmelita dropped her pistol and took off her jacket, "Not right now."

Sly was concerned but he could see she was in no mood for conversation. Soon after removing her jacket Carmelita was already in the bedroom and preparing for a shower, then bed. Sly followed her into the room and was watching her intently. Although they were both virgins her nakedness was familiar to him. It wasn't anything special to see her like this so Sly readied himself for bed as well. As Carmelita was leaving the room he crawled under the covers. At first sleep was all that was on his schedule but then he decided to do something nice for Carmelita. There was a vessel of body lotion in the bathroom, under the sink. So, he slipped back out or bed and easily snuck into the bathroom. Quickly grabbing the bottle and making his way back out into the bedroom. The water turned off and that was his signal that she would return soon. Return she did, aside from the towel around her hair she was completely naked. Despite the shower Carmelita had just taken she was still in a sleepy stupor. She just plopped down in bed and curled up on her stomach. Sly had seen her tired, but never like this. The fox curled her tail around herself and pulled the covers over her body. Sly was hesitant to disturb the beautiful figure but reasoned she wouldn't mind in the long run. Gingerly, he peeled back her covers down to her waist. Carmelita was too tired to pull them back up so she just pulled in her tail tighter. Hastily, Sly squeezed some lotion into his hands to warm it. He wished to disturb her as little as possible. Delicately he settled the bottle on the sheets. With his free hand he brushed through her astoundingly soft fur. Some time passed while he did this but she never made a sound in the least. When Sly felt the lotion was adequately warmed he rubbed it between his hands evenly. Conscientiously, he began to rub it into her shoulders. Finally, he was rewarded with a yearning sigh. The sound motivated him to continue so he did just that. He worked down past her shoulders to the small of Carmelita's back. Slowly he began to feel the effects of his all night endeavor the night before catch up with him. Sly found himself catching his head bobbing. Before he fell asleep though, he completed what he has set out to. Quite some time had past and he assumed her hair would be dry. Before returning to the bathroom with the lotion, he took the towel off her head cautiously. He succeeded and deposited the lotion and towel in their proper locations. He himself was very tired now and he was eager to sleep. He shifted into bed next to her and tucked her in.

Falsely he assumed she was asleep, "I love you, Carmelita."

Her eyes opened sleepily, one after the other, "I love you too."

She kissed him and situated herself in his arms. She smiled and drifted back into a sleep. Sly was used to a lack of sleep but he was abnormally tired tonight, so he followed her closely.

The following weeks were uneventful. Sly continued to check in on the team and they all got cough up on current events. Neither Dimitri, the Panda King, nor the Guru were invited to these get-togethers, only the original gang and Penelope were asked to attend.

They also came to know each other better. Carmelita realized that they weren't awful people as she had once thought. They all had their stories and were friendly. She never realized how close they were and how much they had each other's back. She never had any relationships like this. Her work consumed her and the supposed friends there were more interested in her physical attributes.

Despite the things she had tried to do to the gang in the past, they didn't hold it against her. Murray would occasionally make a comment that he would later regret. She took no offense to Murray, who she though of as a giant teddy bear. Under the oddest circumstances, they became a well acquainted group, Carmelita included.

One night, Bentley privately informed Sly of a heist he had planned. There was a local mob boss who had been organizing break-ins and robberies of all sorts.

Upon hearing of Bentley's plan, Sly was a bit reluctant. They stood directly outside of Carmelita's apartment. Bentley explained the details of the heist, which were fairly simple. They would sneak in and sneak out, in short.

"What do you think, Sly?", Bentley hopped Sly would comply and offer his approval.

"I dono Bentley, I can go, but-let me talk it over and think about it. But just in advance, plan on it.", he gave a nod and returned inside before the turtle could respond.

It was getting late, Bentley wheeled into the room. Penelope stood, hinting to Murray.

"I guess I'll see you soon.", Penelope said to Carmelita.

The two had really hit it off, not just because of their gender, but also their past experiences opposing the cooper gang. Although not identical, it was a foundation on which they had expanded their friendship.

"I'll look forward to it.", Carmelita smiled.

"Talk to you later, Sly.", Bentley grinned, something he infrequently did.

"See ya, partner.", Sly nodded.

"See ya, Sly.", Murray showed off his tooth with a hardy smile.

"See ya, big guy.", Murray's comical disposition was a good source of amusement.

The three of them then filed out of the room. Carmelita and Sly stood in the doorway and offered smiles and waves. When the gang had descended the stairs and were our of sight, they stepped in to close the door.

"Why'd you guys go through so much trouble to save me from the Contessa?", She felt more guilty than ever.

"The same reason I walked right into Clockwerk's gas trap. My friends always have my back.", he was proud of them and all they'd been through.

"Thank you.", she beamed with heartfelt happiness.

"Of course.", Sly brushed his hand over her upper back.

"Let's go to bed.", Carmelita suggested.

"Alright.", he wasn't especially tired but he could sleep.

They alternated between showering, and doing other typical evening hygiene activities. They quickly finished these, being a male, Sly finished first and took a spot on the balcony.

The spring air was a bit chilled, but fresh and moist. Not long after that, Carmelita found him on the porch. She carried with her two cups of tea. She wore a modest robe which kept her upper body warm for the most part. They spent many nights on the balcony, thinking and reminiscing. Sly took her into his arms. It was almost a ritual, a ritual that only grew their relationship. Carmelita slightly raised a cup toward Sly and he took it graciously. They knew everything there was to know about each other. So, during this sacred time, Sly decided it was time.

"Carmelita.", Sly rested his head on hers as the rocked while peering into the distance.

"Yea?", she took a hold on the hand around her waist.

"There's something I need to talk to you about.", his statement caused their movement to end and she assumed the worst.

"Oh... What is it?", her ears flattened after she turned to look at him.

"Don't be scared.", Sly reassured her with a smile, "Bentley has found a mob boss who has been setting up robberies and break-ins."

"Bentley'd make a good cop?", she seemed slightly puzzled.

"Bentley wants my help to bring them down. He plans on taking down his main base by robbing him blind and setting him up to captured by Interpol. Can you make that happen?", he could already see she wasn't too keen with the idea.

"I guess I could. But I wish you wouldn't do this.", Carmelita had spoken with slight disgust.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to.", he didn't guilt her with any facial expressions. Sly's tuned senses told him he was being watched by someone, other than Carmelita.

"Darn it, Sly. I thought you were done with this.", the vixen sighed, "Just do it... I'll make sure no one shows up until you're out."

"Thank you.", he hugged her before she had time to object.

"Damn it, Sly. You...", she shook her head but smiled.

He kissed her quickly, "You ready for bed?"

"Yea, I guess.", she slowly walked away puling him by the hand. Sly couldn't help but chuckle.

They laid their full cups on cup holders on their own night tables.

Carmelita took off her robe and changed into a thinner nightgown. He was already in bed, then Carmelita rolled over into him. Again he laughed lightly.

"Goodnight.", he embraced her and she curled up, as usual.

"Sweet dreams.", she was facing him so she kissed her ring-tailed Procyon.

"Love you.", Sly pulled in the fox.

"Love you too.", they closed their eyes.

Sly pondered the details of the job in his mind. Before falling asleep he though he felt someone watching him again. But, sleep soon overtook such instinct.


	7. Chapter 7 The Heist

"Alright everybody, checking in.", Bentley's nasally voice came across the binocucom.

"I'm in position.", typical Sly.

"It's go time.", Murray confirmed.

"Alright guys. Lets get started.", Bentley would be sitting this one out, for the most part.

Carmelita sat off to the side of the van. She admired the premeditation and planing that went into the operation. It was, admittedly, a very well oiled machine.

"Alright Sly, just like we planned, sneak past the guards and laser security, once inside, make your way to the back and let us, and Murray in through the garage. You'll need him to hull out the loot", Bentley leaned forward.

"On it.", Sly slid the binocucom into his pouch.

Although she didn't approve of what he was doing, Carmelita worried about Sly.

They had agreed, prior to the heist that Carmelita would make the arrest single-handed, to avoid complications.

The offender was a Russian mobster known by the name of Stanislav. He had a short, stalky stature, but climbed to the top through the years. To proved his loyalty, he was missing both pinky fingers. He had become the previous leaders apprentice and upon his death, Stanislav, became the leader.

He was a cold-hearted individual. He was responsible for a number of human trafficking, prostitution, murder, and an unbelievable number of drug smuggling charges. If he believed you stood in his way, he would not hesitate to end your life. He believed in being your best without regard for others. All of his members were required to wear the finest of clothing while on patrol, he was always in best form.

Sly preferred to avoid these demented mobsters when he could, but he was in their uniform, which should keep him safe. Slowly, he eased around a corner. A flashlight whipped around away from him. Quickly, he made use of this opportunity and dispatched the guard. He was almost to the main plaza.

A massive, marble, fountain stood in the middle of a phenomenally decorated room. Water trickled down over a perfect sphere into several basins, which spilled over into a large pool, filled with the most exotic of fish. A large chandelier cast light across the magnificent space.

Although amazing, Sly regained focus on the mission. He needed to make his way to the garage, to meet up with Murray. No doubt, he would find many expensive, exotic, cars there.

Sly slipped behind the fountain, more like gigantic hunk of money. Although expensive, it paled in comparison to what they would find in the treasure room.

Without further delay, Sly continued toward the rear of the mansion. A good chunk of time had passed before he encountered any further patrols. When he finally found one, there was no sneaking past him. This prompted him to quickly get into character. Flawlessly, he casually walked by without arousing suspicion. Once in position, behind the guard, Sly quickly took him out as he would any other.

Without expecting it so soon, it crept up on him, before he knew it, he was already to the garage. The door that adjoined the hallway and the concrete box of a garage, opened easily, Sly had guessed it would be locked. Cautiously, Sly snuck towards a switch panel with several buttons. They were all individually labeled, which made it simple. Sly pushed the button, and the door rose. No sooner had it risen when Murray whipped the van right in, backwards. As soon as the smallest piece of the van crossed the black top to the concrete, a shrieking alarm came on, and wailed. Quickly Murray slipped out of the driver's seat and came to terms with the situation. Bentley flung open the van's rear doors and hopped out.

"Come on sly, let's get that loot!", Murray shouted over the sound, still barely audible.

Without words, Sly concurred. He offered a nod and they went running back into the mansion.

Bentley pulled up his computer and tried to make sense of the situation. It was gonna be tough to get this done right, but they'd seen worse. But then it was just the three of them. This time they had Penelope with her unrivaled RC skills and Carmelita with her mastery of the shock pistol. Although contrary to plan, this job would still be completed efficiently.

Carmelita ducked, and stepped down out of the van. Penelope followed, but without ducking, due to her lesser stature.

Murray barged through the door holding above his head, a treasure chest, sloshing around with all kinds of riches. Sly was only several steps behind. His cane was draped with many rare necklaces, pendants, and bracelets.

"Let's get outta here, guys!", Murray tossed the chest into the van.

"We can't just leave Carmelita to fight all these guys alone. We've taken worse. Happen to remember the lemonade bar, fellas?", Bentley interject encouragement in his pep talks, although Sly needed not be told.

Sly came up behind the van and shook the jewelry from his cane.

"We ready boys?", Sly grinned and took his fighting position.

"Let's pound these chumps!", Murray pounded his chest and flexed his muscles.

"Ready.", Bentley whipped out a bomb before retracting it.

"Oh, just... Great, Sly.", Carmelita was totally exasperated. She in no way wanted to be a part of this, but she would no doubt be very helpful.

"I'll help where I can.", Penelope shooed out he RC helicopter. The garage had an unusually high roof which allowed for her to effectively yank guards with her chopper.

Almost on cue, the first of the guards came barreling out of the door. Murray rushed forward, he was planning on delivering a swift uppercut followed by a lethal right hook. The thug that Murray was intent on suddenly became consumed in electricity and disintegrated into dust. Another foe burst through the passageway and was immediately fired upon by Carmelita.

More guards ensued and eventually Carmelita became overwhelmed. Slowly, the rest of the gang got involved in fight. There weren't as many thugs as Bentley had suspected but they came in droves. The brawl ended quickly but was rather intense. Despite the inconvenience of the encounter, no one was injured.

Everyone pulled into the van, except for Carmelita who still needed to make her arrest. Before entering the structure to confront Stanislav, Sly pulled her aside.

Speaking softly he begged her, "Be careful." He well knew she was very capable but he worried nonetheless.

"I will, but don't worry! I'll see you later tonight. I promise.", she kissed him quickly, before turning and striding gracefully into the mansion.

"Alright Sly, it's time to get moving!", Murray called.

"I think I'm gonna stick around and keep an eye on Carm. You guys go on 'head!", he waved them forward and Murray tore off.

Sly ran alongside the van then disappeared up a flagpole as Murray pulled out into the street. His left incisors found the small notch in his cane where he had once bit into the clear coat slightly harder than he anticipated. It was unnoticeable at a distance but was visible within several inches. The layers of clear coat were kept clean by the constant motion of his gloves over the cane. Sly grabbed his cane from his mouth before hopping to the rooftop. Silently he sprinted to the opposing edge, the cool night air slipping past his face. A moment of free fall before he hit the nearby rooftop. A large billboard displayed on one side, advertising for a local hotel just minuets from the Eiffel Tower and the other advertised a restaurant, with the view of the Eiffel Tower as its focal point. Again Sly sprinted to the base of the billboard's maintenance ladder. Again he clenched his cane between his teeth and climbed the object. With his viewpoint on the billboard, he could see well right into the plaza across the street as well as what was going on in the street. He crouched down eagerly and thought to himself, "You've got five minutes and I'm coming in." From his crouched position Sly bounced his right arm, which was holding his cane. Impatiently, he squatted there and counted. Seconds passed continually slowly; he approached the first sixty seconds, and he began to bite on his lower lip. Although just over seventy seconds, it seemed like an eternity. Monotonously, the numbers droned on in his mind. One hundred fifty-seven, a bat flew by, so close, Sly could've reached out and touched it. Two hundred forty, 'one more', he thought to himself. Two hundred sixty-one, Carmelita pushed a cuffed, bruised, battered Stanislav through the plaza. 'That's my Carmelita.', smiling to himself.

During his counting, Sly had failed to notice several patrol cars had gathered outside the mansion, but he now realized their presence. Barkley was immediately on the scene. Carmelita tucked Stanislav's head into a patrol car and turned to greet Barkley with a firm handshake. The red ashes at the end of his cigar fell to the ground. Grinning widely, he clenched it between his teeth. Carmelita smiled and proceeded to get his commendation on the arrest. If only he had know what really happened, he'd be furious. For now she accepted the glory.

The patrol car containing Stanislav quickly left and was followed by several others. Before she knew it, Carmelita was the only one left. She sat on the immense granite stairs with her elbows on her knees. Pondering the nights events, the scale of what happened snuck into her mind. Her law abiding conscious was merciless. She closed her hands in a tight ball around clumps of hair. Disgusted with herself, she threw her hands away and stood briskly. Her anger only grew as she though of all the treasure Sly had gotten away with and the long walk she had home. Every muscle in her body tensed. She clenched her jaw, causing the muscles located near the temples to shift. He thighs felt like mounds of tense flesh that could endure any trial. Her tendons and muscles slid over the bone which caused a short-lived wave of her auburn fur. Her triceps only bulged slightly but she felt infinite in her power. She stomped the ground a bit over zealously. Storming off down the street she felt defeated, yet empowered in her rage. A brushing noise came from an alley as she passed. A hiss of a voice came from behind.

"You really shouldn't be out at night, Inspector.", the voice seemed repulsive in her mind.

With the swiftest of motions, she pulled out her shock pistol and aimed it right into this silhouettes chest. It stepped forward, still concealed in the darkness.

With a racing mind, she spat, "What do you want?"

Again it prepared to take a step forward and she took a steep backward. The figure finally revealed his face, when she saw who it was. She contemplated weather she should give him a good zap just for scarring her so thoroughly. Before her stood Sly, with that devilish grin.

She looked away and bit her lip. After a single syllable snicker, she looked back to where he had previously stood, and holstered her pistol. Sly had disappeared, or though she thought, until those familiar arms wrapped around her.

"Why Sly? Why?", she was bluntly unamused.

"Oh I'm sorry.", he snuggled his nose into her neck placed a gentle kiss.

"I'm sure you are. Now you gotta walk home too.", crossing her arms.

"With you, any day.", he smiled although he knew it was not visible to her gaze.

Despite the scare he had just given her, she felt oddly safe in his arms. Merely his presence made her feel more secure. He always looked after her and she knew it, but now, she appreciated it. Often she pondered why he had always cared for her in threat of being caught. He didn't have to stick around and look after her in the outback, but he did. All the years he loved her, and all the years she was disgusted by him. The way she was disgusted by him now. He sensed her mood and tried to make light of the situation.

"Carmelita, I'm sorry.", he assumed that was the main motivator of her mood.

"Yea, so I've heard.", she broke away from him and continued walking.

It would take her about forty-five minutes to arrive home at a walking pace. Sly trotted along behind her for a slow minute before he finally made the connection. No words would make this situation better. So he made up his mind.

"Carmelita.", he came up beside her. Continuing, "We took down Stanislav. We never could've done it working against each other. We work best at a team. Both at our professions, and as a couple. Now, you know I'd die for you, I've come close to death for you in the past. There's no reason to be upset."

She had listened to what he was saying but it had not real effect until he added, "I love you."

Her ears perked up then flattened back against her head, "I'm sorry."

She kept her head low. Without words, she knew he forgave her. Sly placed a sympathetic kiss behind her jaw and took her hand. Time passed slowly as they strode down the street. Sly was right, he was always right, why was it times like this she couldn't see past their professions? Carmelita's discontent slowly melted down to an inner peace. But that nagging thought was always there. No matter the circumstances, she subconsciously reminded herself of that. She was unsure if she could ever accept him. Despite these feelings, her conscious mind realized that he was different. He wasn't mean, or spiteful, or even dishonest. He had displayed a willing attitude to die for her in the past and that made her feel a degree of guilt. Yes, she had helped him in the past, but she never faced almost certain death for him.

She squeezed his hand tenderly and sighed a sigh of sadness.

Sly knew he couldn't console her there or then so, he was satisfied with accompanying her on their long walk home.


	8. Chapter 8 Post Operations

Sly lay in bed with Carmelita. Both still with damp fur from their recent showers. The two lay on their back staring at the ceiling. Sly had the sheet and comforter pulled up to his abdomen and Carmelita had them pulled tight to her neck. Sly experimented with different conversation scenarios in his head while Carmelita tried to fall asleep. Under normal conditions the ticking of the clock would have lulled her to sleep but that night it proved to be an irritant. Finally, Sly faced her and propped himself on his elbow. Refusing to leave the issue unaddressed he spoke up, "Carmelita, I know you don't like it and I'm sorry but I don't have a choice in the matter. I can't be the heir who ends it and you can't say what we did was terrible. I want you to be happy. Carmelita, I love you more than anything in this world, I just wish you would have a better view of me."

Prompted to respond Carmelita faced him in a similar manner, "Sly, I love you too and you're caring and kind. I do accept you but it's going to take me a long time to get used to, if I ever can."

Sly gave a weak smile in response and scooted closer to her. "Thank you." He pulled her close and brushed his hand across her back.

All of a sudden, Sly's sixth sense was sending goosebumps up his arms. His fur stood erect.

Carmelita saw the discomfort he felt and questioned, "Are you alright?"

In a mumbled tone Sly responded, "Without making it obvious, is there anyone behind me somewhere outside?"

Carmelita focused on Slys's eyes and used her peripheral vision to scan the darkness outside. Seldom she would look aside to get a better view of an object. After a moment of study she had seen no one.

"I don't see anything Sly. Are you sure you're okay?", she looked at him quizzically.

"Yea, I'm fine it just feels like... We're being watched! We've gotta go now!", Sly studied a mirror as the reflection of a figure lingered on an opposing rooftop.

For a moment Carmelita just lay there while Sly pulled at clothes and gathered his valuables. After Sly was half-dressed and had located his cane Carmelita finally got up. She took Sly's advice and got dressed but without the haste he had.

Sly had already stuffed the Thevious Racconus into his backpack and threw it over his right shoulder. Carmelita was just pulling her pistol to her side when Sly took hold of her wrist and hurried her along. She shuffled behind out of the bedroom, through the eat-in kitchen, into the hall.

* * *

Couldn't have mush forever. There's gotta be a plot. Shortest chapter but it's overdue.


End file.
